The End of a Tyrant
by Kung-fu headdude
Summary: Eragons final confrontation with Galbatorix.


Strength

**A/N **

**Hello everybody! This is my first fan fiction and reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed, but no flames please! So this is just an idea I had about the fall of Galbatorix. I hope you enjoy! Btw **_**italics **_**will be flashbacks, and bold will be thoughts and mental communication.**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this and am doing it for my own pleasure.

The sounds of battle could be heard clearly across the city. Sounds of swords crossing and cries of soldiers as their lives were ended. The Varden had breeched the walls of the city and were creating havoc. The Empire fought, but were starting to cower in fear as they saw the enemies numbers. It was larger than they thought possible or planned for. Thousands of Humans, Elves, Dwarves, and Urgals were united under one banner. From far above, Eragon sat on his mighty dragon, Saphira, surveying the battlefield and swooping down to rain death on their enemies with Saphira's fire. Next to him he saw Arya sitting on her majestic dragon Edoc'sil, or unconquerable. With a smile, he remembered how the mighty emerald green dragon had come to be in their possession and hatch for her.

_The great plains of alagaesia were still in the moonlight; the only movement was of small wildlife as they drank from the Toark River. Suddenly, a great sapphire blue dragon flew past at a great speed, startling all of the wildlife. On the dragons back sat a rider of sixteen-years of age. He had shoulder-length brown hair and deep brown eyes. He was set on a mission. The Varden had received info from their spies in the Empire that Thorn and Murtagh had been seen ferrying the last dragon egg in existence to the different cities in the empire. If the spies' information was accurate, then they were set to go to Teirm next, journeying out from Bullridge. Their mission was to get the egg, using whatever means necessary._

_It had been three months from the battle at Fienster, three months since they had lost Oromis and Glaedr to Galbatorix. Glaedr had been filled with grief for the last two months and had only recently gotten out of his shell and started to help Saphira and Eragon. He had agreed whole-heartedly that getting the last dragon egg was their top priority at this moment. He had been training Eragon and Saphira with advanced battle techniques, and stronger spells that would be extremely useful, such as stronger healing spells that required less strength and were only taught by the Riders and required an immerse knowledge of the Ancient Language to use._

_Saphira settled in an area of the Spine where they would have a clear view of the surrounding area, high on a mountain. There they waited. The seconds became minutes, and the minutes became hours. Eragon began to grow restless._

_"**Are the spies sure that they were coming this way?"**Eragon asked, all patience gone, "**Could they have been tricked?"**_

_"**You know very well the information was accurate, little one," **Saphira stated, "**They have gone this way twice already, show some patience, remember you lessons."**_

_"**I know, I'm just nervous," **Eragon said shifting in his seat on her back. **"What if were not strong enough and we fail?"**_

_"**We will not fail, we will succeed because we must." **Saphira assured him._

_It did nothing to calm his nerves, however. A red blot appeared in the distance, getting bigger as it came closer at a steady speed._

_"**Saphira, their here!" **Eragon exclaimed, his heart pounding in his chest._

_"**Now we fly to avenge Oromis!" **Saphira said with a mighty roar following as she dove into the air._

_As they got closer, Saphira clenched her teeth, showing them along with a growl._

_"**Murderers!" **She broadcasted her thoughts to anybody near._

_"Wait Eragon!" Murtagh yelled, " Let's talk first!"_

_" What do you want?" Eragon yelled at him, the malice clear in his voice_

_"You're here for the egg, I take it?"_

_"What else do you think we would be here for?" Eragon said, still having that menacing tone to his voice._

_"Here catch," Murtagh said, taking the egg out and tossing it to him._

_Eragon caught it in mid-air, shock written clear as day across his face._

_"Why are you doing this?" He asked, still extremely suspicious._

_"As I said before, I don't serve Galbatorix by choice. I despise everything he does. I truly hate him. Based on my recent actions, you may think I support him, I hope this clears any doubt." Murtagh explained. His face looked sad as he said it, as if it pained him to remember what he had done._

_"Now I better go before the king finds out what I've done and tries to take over my body again," Murtagh said with sorrow, moving away._

_As Thorn became a distant sight Eragon, who was still in shock, looked down and smiled, for in his hand was the last dragon egg in Alagaesia._

_He was distracted from his thoughts when an enemy magician shot a spell at him. Saphira evaded it and Eragon assaulted his weakly protected mind. He muttered one of the twelve words of death, and the magician crumpled. He swiftly started to search the area for any other enemy magicians. Satisfied that there was not any more in the immediate area Saphira and him started to work on the soldiers. They all started falling, one by one, to his blade. Not to far away, Arya was doing the same on Edoc'sil. With another smile, Eragon remembered the spectacular time when he had hatched._

_He was flying back on Saphira, the now Varden city of Belatona in the distance, the Varden had really gone on the offensive lately, capturing the cities of Belatona, Melian, and Aroughs. They were capturing key locations. After they captured Dras-Leona, their next target that they were going to attack in a few months, they were going to advance on the capital itself._

_"**I still can't believe Murtagh just gave us the egg," **Eragon remarked,"**He will get punished severely for that."**_

_"**But he will take the punishment with no regrets," **Saphira said wisely, **" For he knows that he probably gave the Varden hope, something that we definitely need." **_

_They reached the city quickly, and landed in the middle of a group of awed onlookers. Eragon dismounted Saphira and learned from the surrounding people that Nasuada was in the middle of a meeting. He found the building easily, he just had to look for a big, fancy house. As he walked in everyone's eyes immediately turned to him. He felt his heart give the familiar flutter when he looked at Arya. She was looking at him strangely with an expression he had never seen before on her face. He didn't have time to ponder it though, as Nasuada wasted no time in finding out how his mission had went._

_"Did you get it?"_

_He suppressed a laugh. Always one to get right down to business, Nasuada was._

_To answer her question, he pulled out the egg. Many surprised gasps ran around the room. The mission had already had a low chance of success, yet he can back unharmed without even a scratch on him._

_"How badly did you injure the red rider?" Was Nasuada's next question._

_"Actually, we didn't even have to fight, he just gave it to us." Eragon said._

_To say the Varden's leaders were shocked would have been an understatement. Many people were just staring at him with an open mouth. Eragon smiled in amusement. This was rather amuseing_.

**Arya's POV-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Two Hours Later…………………….**

_**Why are you acting so scared? **Arya scolded herself mentally. This was ridiculous. She shouldn't be. Arya had decided hours ago that she didn't care what anyone else thought; she refused to believe that it was a bad thing to love Eragon._

_Eragon_

_Her heart gave a flutter just thinking about him. His smile, his laugh, his kind and gentle nature. God, why had she been denying this for so long?_

_**I'm not scared of what everybody else thinks**, she suddenly realized**, I'm worried what he will think. What if he doesn't love me anymore? After all of the pain I caused him, he has every right not to love me. **No! She must tell him, he didn't deserve to live his life thinking she didn't love him. She must tell him. Suddenly, she was in front of Eragon's tent, and the butterflies returned._

**Back to Eragon……………………………………………………….**

_Arya walked in to his tent, and he greeted her in the traditional elven fashion, touching two hands to his lips._

_"Hello Arya, what brings you here?" Eragon asked curiously._

_"What, can I not visit my good friend after his successful mission?" Arya replied with a question of her own, "Where is the egg, bye the way?"_

_"Its right here," he said pulling the egg out of a bag. He handed it to Arya._

_" Its marvelous," she said while inspecting it, then she set down on his bed, " but now for the real reason why I came here."_

_"What did you come here for then?" Eragon asked suspiciously._

_Arya looked nervous for a second, before stepping closer to him and planting her lips on his. Eragon was shocked. He stood there, still as a statue, seconds after she had withdrawn._

_"What?" He finally said smartly._

_"Eragon," she said, still nervous, "I..I love you."_

_With those words, she leaned up to his him again, this one with passion. This time he kissed her back, and boy did it feel good to him. Her crushed pine-needle scent filled his nostrils; her body was pressed close to him and he but both of his hands on her waist as she slid hers around his neck to bring him even closer. He was in heaven, he was flying, all of the marvelous feelings you can think of Eragon was feeling at that moment and he wanted the moment to last forever and it felt like it was going to._

_Until they heard the squeak._

_They both jumped back and searched around for where the noise came from. Finding nothing, they turned back to each other. Eragon was about to speak when they heard the chirping again and the egg started to shake. Eragon immediately knew what was happening, and was shocked. Arya however, knew nothing, and was scared that the egg had been damaged._

_"Eragon, what's happening? Eragon? ERAGON!"_

_Eragon, who snapped out of his shock, smiled and said, "You'll see."_

_Suddenly, a giant crack appeared in the egg, and the dragon, which was a brilliant shade of emerald green, broke out of it._

It had been eight months since that fateful day, and Eragon still couldn't believe that she loved him back.

"**Eragon!" **Saphira warned, "**Galbatorix is here!"**

A wave of panic struck Eragon, and sure enough he looked up to see the black wave that was Shruiken flying straight at him. He knew this day would come, he just didn't think he had the strength to face Galbatorix and win.

"**Eragon, we can beat him," **Saphira said sensing his thoughts, "**we have the eldunari on our side, not to mention Arya and Edoc'sil."**

Eragon looked to the bag that held the 150 eldunari they had found in the Vault of Souls in the mountains in the middle of the Haradic desert. The other 150 would be on Edoc'sil.

"**Yes we can win, we must win!" **Eragon stated with newfound determination.

With those words Saphira let out a roar that Shruiken happily responded to.

Saphira dove in a corkscrew down so Eragon could get a clear shot at Shruiken's belly. Shruiken saw it coming the minute Saphira moved, however and easily avoided.

Eragon and Saphira tried every move they knew but Shruiken keep moving out of the way but never striking back, almost as if he was playing with them. Finally, Eragon had had enough.

"**Saphira we will never get them this way, land so that I may fight him on the ground." **

"**As you wish."**

Saphira landed and Eragon jumped off her back and landed smoothly. Shruiken landed about 50 meters away. Arya and Edoc'sil had been instructed to keep away from the battle unless Eragon desperately needed them for the Varden needed help taking the city.

"So this is the Eragon I've been hearing so much about, I must say I'm disappointed." Galbatorix looked to be no more than 30 by human standards and had jet- black hair and a small scar across his cheek.

"This is the end Galbatorix."

"Yes it is, for you."

"We shall see." Eragon then launched himself at his opponent, attacking with inhuman strength and speed. Galbatorix matched everything Eragon could throw blow for blow, however. Neither was tiring at all because of the Eldunari that they both possessed. However it was clear that Galbatorix had the upper hand and after what felt like hours Eragon had a hole in his defense and knocked Brisingr out of Eragon's hands. Eragon was on his knees with Galbatorix's black blade at the back of his neck, held in place by a spell.

"Well, you gave me some competition but if I am not mistaken this is the end of the road for you my dear rider." Galbatorix said gloating over his victory.

"You won't kill me, you need Saphira, I'm not stupid."  
"You honestly think that I wouldn't find out about the eggs that Saphira had?"

A cold wave of fear hit Eragon as he heard those words. After Edoc'sil had grown to a reasonable size he and Saphira had mated and Saphira had laid three eggs. That meant that Galbatorix could now kill him and Saphira.

"Well I think we've talked enough. I would kill you quickly but you've made me go through so much pain that I want you to suffer for it."

Then he stabbed Eragon in the back.

**Arya's POV----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As she saw Eragon fall she felt panic set in. Eragon could not be dead. He was NOT dead.

"Eragon!" She screamed and Edoc'sil flew towards Eragon. Arya could faintly hear Saphira roaring in pain in the distance, but she was focused completely on Eragon. She didn't even notice Galbatorix as she ran by him to Eragon. When she reached him she saw that he was breathing, but barely.

"Eragon, you can't die, Eragon you CAN"T DIE! I need you Eragon don't die!" By the time she had finished talking she had been screaming, and was sobing uncontrollably

" I assume you were Eragon's lover? This is such a touching moment."

She froze, tears falling freely down her face. Galbatorix. She would kill him for what he did to Eragon.

" You will die for what you did to him."

"Well I think that answers my question."

He then started attacking. Arya fought to avenge Eragon, but Galbatorix was outfighting her by a mile. With a final move he twisted his body, knocked her backwards, and put his sword to her neck. She had failed. She had failed the Varden, the riders, but most importantly she had failed to avenge Eragon. Smiling he was about to kill her when a sword burst out of his chest. Shocked, with a last look he turned to see the face of Eragon before he died. Eragon soon collapsed after him.

"Eragon!" She ran forward and examined his wound. It had missed his heart by inches, but she could heal it. She felt a large drop in her energy as she healed the wound. When she had finished, his eyes fluttered open and a smile graced her face. He was going to be all right. He put a hand up to cup her cheek, and she returned his affections by kissing him swiftly. It was over, the Varden had won. It was peace at last.

**A/N **

**Sorry if it seems like I wrapped it up quickly but the season premier for 24 starts in 5 minutes! Until my next story, goodbye!**


End file.
